Sobre Twilight y Flash
by angylopez
Summary: Flash siempre ha movido energías extrañas, tan alejado del rango de Twilight, tan torpe y nervioso. Nunca están en el momento correcto, casi nunca se encuentra, siempre se alejan. ¿Existirá alguna posibilidad para que los dos al fin se encuentren? Ambos necesitan un pequeño empujón de parte de las riendas de sus propias decisiones. / Colección de One-shots. /


¡Hi!

Yo sé, no he subido nada y varias personas me han visto activa en Twitter. Eso es porque ustedes saben, escribir es algo que no puedo forzar y aunque no me crean, me lleva más tiempo escribir un fanfic que editar un vídeo. El fanfic tengo que revisarlo, repasar mis ideas y los diálogos, darle más revisadas y hacer la portada. Me toma como tres días si en mi casa hay más cosas por hacer, me toma casi todo un día si lo hago sin interrupciones, pero ustedes saben, seguro hay errores que voy a notar después.

¡Notas, agradezco si las leen!

1# Pregunta rápida, ¿les gustaría que tomara algunos capítulos de "Equestria Girls Series" y los convertirá en una pequeña interacción Flashlight? Ya sé, la idea es la amistad y todo eso, pero seré honesta, voy a implementarlo también. Gustar de un Shipping como este y seguir teniendo el mensaje de amistad de la serie no es imposible.

2# Los nombres que les pondré a los capítulos serán mi propia adaptación, para dar en el mensaje que quiero transmitir.

3# Feliz navidad, feliz año nuevo, feliz todo xD Dios los bendiga también (aunque no crean también xD). Lamento mi inactividad :/

4# Voy a hacer una referencia en el título de abajo, lo siento, es que eso de "Escoge tu final" no me gusta mucho, pero voy a hacer el final Flashlight, porque puedo y quiero, ¿qué tal? xD

Los personajes de MLP FiM Equestria Girls no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hasbro. Si yo estuviera medita en el guion Flash estaría con Twilight humana y Timber con Sunny Flare (ya sabrán por qué digo esto).

* * *

 **Show estrellado (Stressed**

 **In Show)**

 **ESCOGE A FLASH SENTRY**

* * *

La escuela Crystal siempre fue muy exigente, imponía más sus reglas, la exprimía en cada sentido y aprendía algo nuevo todo el tiempo. Participar en obras nunca había sido lo suyo, porque sabía que podría arruinarlo y ser humillada de por vida, cada pequeña cosa se acumulaba en una ola de mala suerte completa y la hundiría para siempre en la miseria completa. Claro, decir mal su propio nombre en clase era vergonzoso, pero hacer el ridículo en frente de toda la escuela era todavía peor. Canterlot era más amable, menos estricto y con muchas personas dispuestas a ayudar, pero sabía que no importa el sitio o momento, cualquier cosa humillante sería recordaba por todas y cada una de esas personas que la viera.

¿Qué tal si se le olvidaba qué tenía que decir?, ¿y si Flash sufría un ataque de pánico escénico y ella igual?, ¿y si Rarity era incapaz de darle vida al papel?, ¿y si alguno se enfermaba a última hora? Organizar una obra era una pesadilla, la peor parte era que ni siquiera era la directora y se estaba estresando por montones.

Sunset le había dicho que se tomara un tiempo para relajarse, tan sencillo y poco práctico para su estado. Se le vino a la cabeza que en vez de descansaría pensaría en qué tan mal podrían salir las cosas, porque existían miles y miles de situaciones capaces de suceder. Claro, hubiera excavado en cada una de ellas de no ser por sus amigas. La intentaron ayudar a su manera, sofocándola hasta desesperarla en lo más hondo de su ser. Rainbow la arrastró a un completo dolor de entrenamiento, irrumpido por Pinkie y sus repentinas apariciones. La más amable fue Fluttershy, con sus dulces y caritativos amigos de la naturaleza, pero nada funcionaba del todo. No podía ir al bosque o buscar a su compañera cada vez que se sintiera presionada.

Amaba mucho a sus amigas, moriría por ellas, pero tenía que reconocer que era demasiado tortuoso morir a causa de ellas. Era una diferencia abismal difícil de explicar, cuando se ponían en esa clase de planes para hacerla sentir mejor solo la hundían más en el círculo de pánico que la rodeaba. ¿Qué podía hacer? Buscar a Sunset era una muy buena solución, podrían hablar de lo que sea que tuviera en la cabeza y tal vez funcionaría, el problema era que no estaba disponible. La obra absorbía mucho tiempo y tampoco quería causarle más problemas sólo por sus nervios descontrolados. Y para eso estaban las demás, pero nada era como tener a su mejor amiga.

Se le ocurrió que podía tener un momento de paz, lo único que debía hacer era esconderse en la parte trasera de las escaleras del campo de fútbol. Así pues, se levantó de su asiento tan pronto como el timbre sonó, corrió tan rápido como pudo y salió al campo desierto. Miró hacía atrás y caminó recto, esperando no toparse con Pinkie o Rainbow Dash, las dos la llevarían a un camino de dolor, por cualquier método nuevo que se les ocurriera. Cerró los ojos y corrió más rápido, sus pensamientos revoloteaban en su cabeza junto a las líneas de la obra y sus compañeros. Flash se le vino a la mente y entonces chocó contra algo. El dolor en su frente era demasiado grande como para suprimir su grito, se mordió el labio inferior para desviar el dolor y se quejó en voz alta. Abrió los ojos y se fijó en la torcedura de sus lentes, resultando no era tan grave como creyó en primera instancia. Escuchó los pasos apresurados de alguien y se lamentó por toda su existencia, ¿qué más podía hacer? Le dolía la cara, tenía el ego por los suelos y sentía como la portería del campo se burlaba de ella. Por supuesto, ¿quién era tan tonta como para cerrar los ojos?, ¿quién chocaba contra el poste del campo de fútbol? Sólo ella, tan torpe como Twilight Sparkle podía ser. Juntó sus parpados y suspiró más alto, lamentándose de nuevo del rumbo de sus propias decisiones.

Escuchó más ruidos y se rindió, la persona que la viera así recordaría esto toda su vida. Su vida estrellada por una portería.

—¿Qué tanto te duele?

La voz dulce de Flash Sentry entró por sus oídos, el corazón se le detuvo y hasta la boca se le secó. La pregunta por sí sola era estúpida, sólo tenía que verla retorcerse de dolor en el pasto. Y decidió responder, por una fuerza más grande que su dolor.

—Mucho —susurró con dificultad, moviendo sus manos a su frente.

Volvió a oír más ruidos, seguro se acercó todavía más a ella. No quería abrir los ojos, no quería escucharlo, no quería estar en una situación así con él, ni con nadie.

—¿Quieres que llame a tus amigas? —cuestionó nervioso, tocándole los cabellos.

—¡No! —gritó rápido, más adolorida que nunca. Flash era incluso más tortuoso que sus amigas juntas, era torpe, sin gracia y con los nervios a tope, no tan listo como podría ser y demasiado popular para su gusto.

Sus pensamientos volaron y se sintió mal, porque sabía que pensaba eso de él por casi todo. Era tan fácil ponerlo avergonzado o nervioso, era tan común observar sus deslices o choques, era tan popular y muchas veces sin razón. No lo entendía, en absoluto.

—Bueno, entonces te llevaré a la enfermería —susurró rápido, apenas tuvo tiempo para enfocarse en su voz.

Imaginó que llamaría a algún maestro, a más compañeros o a alguien, pero él la levantó entre sus brazos. Flash parecía casi tan débil como ella, siempre lo veía cansado en gimnasia o con dificultades para cargar cualquier cosa, no imaginó que tuviera la fuerza para llevarla cargada. ¿Ella no pesaba nada? La pregunta flotó en su mente y decidió suspirar, cansada. Lo que no vio y nunca sabrá era la reacción nerviosa de Flash, el sonrojo en su rostro y el revuelo en su mente por tenerla tan cerca.

Twilight no abrió los ojos en todo el camino, no supo quién se enteró de su estado, sólo se fijó en los latidos del corazón del muchacho. Era tan extraño, tan lejano a cualquier otra reacción, tan _particular._

* * *

Ser atendida por la enfermera fue una tortura, nunca se sintió tan desesperada por irse a su casa, pero no podía retirarse sin ningún pretexto. Lo mejor que le ocurrió fueron las pastillas que le dieron para el dolor, apenas si podía abrir los ojos debido al cansancio. Ningún otro día había terminado vendada por algo tan tonto como chocar contra la portería, ni si quiera los deportistas eran tan despistados.

Siempre le pasaban cosas inesperadas, como tener magia, tener nuevas amigas y, por supuesto, tener a Flash Sentry en la enfermería, esperándola con nerviosismo. La enfermera estuvo fijándose en él más de una vez, indicándole que tuviera paciencia para cuando pudieran hablar. Y a pesar de su dolor, el momento llegó.

Él se acercó con timidez, metiendo sus manos en su chaqueta. Ella rodó los ojos, él era tan extraño.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —cuestionó muy interesado, sus ojos destilaban preocupación. Le conmovió un poco.

—Sí, me duele menos —redundó, colándosele la timidez. No sabía de donde vino y tampoco quería saberlo. Se removió incómoda y decidió que no quería averiguar por qué—. ¿Por qué te quedaste? —Sacar una pregunta y evitar el silencio sonaba bien.

—Quería ver cómo estabas. —Se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada a la ventana—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Twilight asintió sin mucho ánimo, pensó en qué pasaría si Timber estuviera con ella.

—Sí.

Seguro él diría algo gracioso y los dos reirían juntos, olvidando el mal rato. Necesitaba de él, quizá le mandaría un mensaje más tarde.

—¿Por qué estabas corriendo? —Volvió a mirarla y de nuevo se encontró más nerviosa de lo usual.

Tal vez Timber no haría preguntas tan tontas.

—No corría —mintió, acelerada.

Flash sonrió un poco, sus ojos brillaban de forma especial. ¿A Timber le brillaban los ojos?

—Sí, lo hacías —dijo con diversión, cuasi burlón—. ¿Estás nerviosa por algo?

Debía admitir que tenía una mirada poderosa, ¿así conquistaba a las chicas?

—No.

Ella era casi tan necia como era de inteligente. Timber sí que era listo, con sus ingeniosas frases y su coqueteo tan, ¿especial?

—Claro. —Flash ignoró su repuesta y la observó con detalle—. Jamás estás nerviosa por algún examen o por otra cosa que puedas solucionar —comentó con interés, inclinando un poco su cabeza—. ¿Es por la obra?

Nunca tuvo ganas de huir de algún chico en especial, él parecía justo ese tipo ahora. Timber la ponía nerviosa en otros momentos más dulces y jamás la interrogaba. Sin embargo se rio tan tonta como lo hacía con él, ¿qué hacía de especial sus salidas con su "amigo" si Flash la ponía así y por cosas tan banales?

—¿Qué?, ¿por la obra? Claro que no, ¿por qué razón pensarías eso? Es ridículo, Flash —respondió tan rápido y exagerado que supo de antemano que no le creería.

No se reiría de ella porque no era esa clase de chico, no se burlaría, no ocultaría sus opiniones crueles y tampoco mentiría para hacerla sentir mejor. No sabía qué haría y era porque no lo conocía mucho, Flash Sentry siempre la confundía. Era más fácil así, mantener su propio espacio.

—También me pasa lo mismo. —Se movió un poco y suspiró—. ¿Puedo sentarme? —Le señaló la camilla y ella asintió, le daba lo mismo. Era un fracaso en toda la regla.

Le molestó un poco su actitud, ¿sentía lo mismo que ella?, ¿cómo podía saberlo, acaso la conocía? Apenas asistían al club de química juntos, se veían para la obra y fuera de eso la única interacción que tuvieron fue por la princesa, ¿qué tanto podía saber? Le pareció un poco arrogante, frunció el ceño y decidió que le ganaría, aunque no sabía qué. Tuvo un día bastante malo y no quería lidiar con otras personas.

—¿Te pones nervioso y piensas que vas a arruinarlo todo, que cada persona en la escuela recordara cada error que cometerás aunque no quieras?

Flash abrió más los ojos y se sonrojó. Twilight apenas podía creerlo.

—Sí, aunque pienso en que jamás volveré a dar la cara y que viviré de por vida pensando en los errores que cometí. —Se acomodó en la camilla y vio hacía en frente, evitando su mirada—. Nunca es fácil, pero luego recuerdas que no todo es tan malo como parece.

Se le ocurrió que quizá Flash era capaz de tener miedo, después de todo era tan tímido a veces. Parecía muy honesto con su respuesta y su cara delataba todo lo que pensaba acerca de ello. Era bastante raro pensar que un chico tan popular pudiera tener miedo, aunque ella cantaba y era parte de un grupo bastante particular, pero el pánico nunca se terminaba. Sin embargo debía recordar donde estaba, tenía que contestarle. Había comenzado una conversación con él y debía seguirla. Sus amigas eran las pocas con las que se abría, decir cómo se sentía era muy personal, incluso para decírselo a Timber. Jamás le contaba un problema grave, alguna aventura mágica o cómo se sentía en particular por las cosas.

¿Podría hacerlo con Flash?, ¿cuál era su secreto?, ¿cómo estaba tan relajado cuando ensayaban?

—Pero, ¿cómo no es tan malo? —preguntó, confundida.

Lo vio sonreír con dulzura, sin mirarla todavía. Su nuevo corte le quedaba bien, aunque apenas se había fijado en él hacía unas semanas.

—Aprendes de ello —dijo un poco más alto, como si fuera algo muy importante para él—. No todo mundo lo va a recordar, pero siempre puedes intentarlo y hacerlo mejor.

Twilight lo miró unos segundos y suspiró. Era muy complicado hablar con Flash, siempre tan amable y tímido que en ocasiones la repelía.

—Debes tener algún secreto —masculló, deslizando la frustración en el tono.

—Sí, de hecho —confesó el muchacho—. ¿Quieres que te lo diga?

—Por supuesto, necesito saberlo —dijo con más precisión, los nervios se le estaban yendo y se sentía menos adolorida.

Lo vio sacar su puño de la chaqueta y después abrió su mano, mostrándole una pelota pequeña de color morado. Estaba a punto de preguntar qué era, pero se vio interrumpida por la sorpresiva y arrebatada acción del chico. La tomó de la mano y le dio el pequeño juguete, con una muy radiante actitud.

—Es una pelota anti-estrés, la aprieto cada vez que me pongo nervioso o me siento mal.

La alentó con ademanes a probarla, entrecerró los ojos y la presionó. No comprendió muy bien el punto, pero insistió con ello, debía funcionar si ese era el secreto de alguien tan popular como él lo era. Después de varios intentos se dio cuenta que sí, se había sentido mejor que morder un lápiz, sus uñas o tirar de su cabello. Era mucho más funcional y parecía más cómodo.

—Ya veo, entonces supongo que por eso casi nunca te pones nervioso en el escenario.

Flash asintió con más alegría.

—Sí, aunque ya casi nunca la uso.

No le creía en lo absoluto, pero decidió creerle. Estiró su mano para devolvérsela y él lo rechazó.

—Te lo regalo.

Miró su mano y luego a Flash.

—No puedo aceptarlo, pero lo agradezco mucho —usó el tono más amable y una sonrisa más cálida, sin fingirlo.

Él insistió con su conocida pequeña sonrisa y los ojos brillantes. Se sintió un poco abatida por su expresión, pero no debía aceptarlo.

—De verdad, Twilight, te lo puedes quedar —dijo, acercándose más—. Somos amigos después de todo.

La palabras, su expresión y lo que había hecho por ella la obligaron a tomarlo. Miró la pelota una vez más y suspiró, no tenía sentido insistirle si de todas formas no iba a aceptar. Exhaló con más cansancio y se preguntó qué haría ahora, con la frente vendada y sus lentes un poco torcidos.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? —ofreció el muchacho con suma amabilidad.

Caminar no era una opción y sus amigas la volverían loca.

—¿Estás seguro que no te molesta en absoluto llevarme en tu auto?

Flash se rio un poco y negó con la cabeza.

—Me dejaría más tranquilo si te llevo, así sabré que llegaste bien.

—Está bien —aceptó, derrotada. Su voz sonó más ida de lo normal y se encontró más cansada que antes—. No sé qué le diré a las chicas, seguirán insistiendo con ayudarme a sacar mi estrés.

—¿Te refieres a todas esas cosas que estaban haciendo? —preguntó curioso, ella susurró un "ajá"—. Podrías decirles que no tienen necesidad de hacerlo, ellas entenderán que no te están ayudando con eso.

No dijo nada, apenas y movió la cabeza para responderle "sí", cerró los ojos y volvió a sentir como Flash la cargaba entre sus brazos, sin ningún problema o alteración. Volvió a sentir los latidos de su corazón más cerca, más lentos, más seguros que la primera vez. Se dejó llevar por el sentimiento del sueño y de su cercanía del olor de la camisa de Flash. Nunca lo entendería, pero comprendió que eso no significa que disgustara de él. Era una buena persona, un buen amigo, un gran compañero, alguien en quien podía confiar. Siempre que veía a Timber tenía recuerdos románticos, empalagosos, cursis, pero nunca tan grato como una confesión y una recompensa tan cerca del alivio celestial. Y pensó mucho en la obra, pero se dio que no importaba lo que pasara, actuaría en la obra y podría equivocarse, pero tendría el apoyo de sus amigas, de Flash; y para siempre, en las buenas, en las malas, en cualquier situación.

 **F I N**

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

AL FIN, me cuesta terminar mucho un OS de estos dos. Ya sé, parece que Twilight quiere a Timber y sí, gusta de él, pero ustedes saben, el canon. ¡Ah! Pero eso no significa que no pasara un lindo y dulce momento con Flash, quien sí vale muchísimo la pena en mi opinión. Además, ¿él cargándola? Se me ocurrió mientras lo escribía, es una escena de ensueño, ¡lo sé! Lástima que no tenía un contexto más apropiado para hacerlo más especial.

¿Les gustó, quieren más OS así con los capítulos de la serie? ¿Quieren que los haga todos en una línea de tiempo, cómo si, digamos, pasara otra cosa en algún especial futuro y yo decidiera darle una especie de continuidad a esto con otro capítulo de la serie?

En fin, Fanfiction no deja poner enlaces, pero tengo Twitter (xAngyLopez), Wattpad (xAngyLopez), Youtube (AngyLopez), y creo que eso es lo importante. ¡Pero si tienen alguna duda, comentario o algo pueden dejarla en los comentarios! Y si quieren comunicarse conmigo pueden buscarme por mis redes. Me identificaran porque siempre tengo cosas de mis parejas favoritas, como SciFlash/Flashlight o AmourShipping. Gracias.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
